Rébellion
by Dragonna
Summary: Ce soir-là, un conflit éclata entre Arthur et sa jeune colonie, son presque fils. L'anglais était loin de se douter que Alfred était sérieux cette fois, terriblement sérieux. Et que ce n'était pas une simple crise d'adolescence.


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Les Treizes Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, Angleterre/Arthur.

**Paring**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family, évenements historiques, un peu de ansgt.

_**Rébellion**_

Le bureau ancien était calme, trop calme. Les bibliothèques utilisaient tout les murs, les objets anciens ornaient les étagères et une douce moquette recouvrait le sol. Normalement Alfred n'aurait même pas le droit d'y être mais les circonstances étaient particulières. Arthur était fou de rage, il avait hurlé sur sa colonie quand celle-ci était rentrée, sale et échevelées mais ravi. Le sourire condensant et moqueur des Treize colonies avait fait frissonner Canada qui craignait soudainement le pire.

- «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?» Les yeux du britannique brillaient de colère. Ca faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait été aussi furieux. Et jamais contre sa colonie favorite, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils chéri, son trésor.

Alfred ne baissa pas les yeux, serrant les poings avec colère. Jamais plus son tuteur ne le traiterait comme un enfant. C'était terminé d'être traité comme tel. Jamais plus il n'appartiendrait à quelqu'un.

- «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ Angleterre_!» siffla-t-il avec hargne, appréciant avec un rien de mesquinerie de sursaut du concerné lorsqu'il utilisa son ''vrai'' nom, soit son nom de pays pour s'adresser à lui. «Tout ce qui se passe est normal non?» Un sourire proprement sadique ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il essorait sa veste, laissant couler un liquide brunâtre sur le tapis qui avait du valoir très cher. Comme cela l'avait amusé de jeter ces caisses de thé à la mer. De toute façon il détestait le thé. Le café était bien meilleur. Vraiment meilleur.

Arthur serra les poings devant cette insolence et devant l'assurance du jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qui était a arrivé à l'adorable petite colonie qui accourait pour sauter dans ses bras lorsqu'il revenait? Il prit une profonde inspiration et saisit quelque chose sur son bureau, le jetant au pied du révolté.

L'autre baissa les yeux sur les livres étalés devant lui. «C'est un cadeau Angleterre, et ce sont de beaux ouvrages. J'aimerais que tu respectes mes affaires.

- Comme toi tu as respecté les miennes?» Lança l'anglais d'un ton aigre, la Boston Thé party lui ayant laissé un souvenir amer.

- «Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que j'ai jeté ton précieux thé à la mer, c'est pas une grande perte, et ce n'est même pas bon.» Marmonna le plus jeune en ramassant ses livres, relisant leurs titres et le nom de leurs auteurs. Montesquieu, Diderot, Voltaire...Les Lumières.

- «C'est France qui t'a...envoyé ça hein? C'est lui qui t'as mis toutes ces idées saugrenues dans la tête?» Arthur tremblait de colère, se promettant de cogner Francis la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Ce traître censé être son allié pourtant.

-Saugrenues?» Railla Alfred «Parce que je ne veux pas ramper à tes pieds? Parce que mon peuple commets outrecuidance de te défier?» Oui ces livres venaient de France, et il les avait lu, dévoré même, avait emplis sa tête de ces idées, avait fait en sortes de les diffuser partout chez lui. Son peuple grondait, se rebellait et lui se sentait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant. «Et t'as fouillé dans ma chambre en plus?» Il détestait être traité comme un gamin par cet homme qui se rapprochait plus d'une figure paternelle. Il était presque adulte après tout. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui et Angleterre n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Il rangea ses livres dans l'espèce de besace qu'il portait sur son épaule droite. Pas à un seul moment il ne leva les yeux sur sa ''métropole''.

- «Regardes-moi quand je te parles Amérique! J'attends tes explications»

Le ton monta rapidement et soudain la claque partit, brutale et imprévue. Alfred porta la main à sa joue, lentement, très lentement et posa un regard plus que mauvais sur son père de cœur, qu'il ne voyait plus que comme un ennemi à cet instant. «La force, la répression!» Un petit rire le secoua, tandis qu'il sentait tout son mépris pour sa métropole surgir «C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Angleterre?» Il ne céderai plus jamais. Dans sa tête, la voix de Francis, celle de Washington, celle de ceux qui étaient en train de créer ce qui allait briser ses chaines, tout cela résonnait en lui, le rendant fort, impitoyable. «Tu sais répondre aux conflits que par la force?»

A cet instant, Arthur pensa que Amérique et France se ressemblaient un peu. Francis l'avait regardé comme ça quand Jeanne d'Arc était morte. _Le regard méprisant, ces yeux bleus emplis de colère, ces yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Francis. _Mais il était pas question qu'il cède, lui aussi était en colère. «Oublies toutes ces choses stupides Alfred, oublies ce que tu as lu dans ces livres. Et tout ira mieux n'est-ce pas?» Il avait prit une voix douce, pour tenter de calmer la colonie folle de rage.

Celle-ci eut un ricanement qui lui aurait fait peur dans d'autres circonstances: «Ho? Je vais aller gentiment dans ma chambre et attendre que tu imposes de nouvelles taxes ou injustices à mon peuple?

- Alfred, cesses tes enfantillages et obéis!»

La colonie faisait face à la porte grande ouverte à cet instant. Arthur ne pouvait pas le voir mais Matthew était appuyé au mur. Il écoutait et regardait. Ses doux yeux violets le suppliaient de se calmer. L'aîné des jumeaux sentit que s'il laissait passer cette fois encore, s'il cédait une nouvelle fois et allait dans sa chambre, il aurait le droits à des reproches de son cadets.

_«C'est notre père Al, tu dois lui obéir!»_

_«Arrêtes de le contrarier, tu amènes des problèmes!»_

_«Tu le mets en colère et ça rend notre famille malheureuse!»_

Et lui-même, avec toutes ces taxes, ne souffrait-il pas? Et Francis, il n'était pas malheureux qu'on lui ait retiré Matthew peut-être? Il ne souffrait pas lui? Et Matthew s'en souciait-il de ça? Non tout ce importait à ce ''_daddy boy_'' c'était que leur petite famille reste unie, qu'il soit malheureux n'était donc que passager aux yeux de son frère peut-être?

Alfred avait l'impression que leur rôle respectif étaient soudainement inversés. C'était Matty le gentil garçon attaché à Angleterre et c'était lui, Amérique qui était attaché à France. _Peut-être que j'aurais du le choisir lui ce jour-là? Qui sait? Ca aurait peut-être été mieux? Mais ça ne sert à rien de penser ''et si'', il faut que je pense à l'avenir...à MON avenir. Et Arthur n'en fait pas parti, et Matty non plus s'il continue comme ça. _Il releva la tête, un éclat nouveau dans les yeux «Non Angleterre, c'est fini je ne t'obéirais plus. Terminé pour toi de jouer au tyran avec toi. Je...te chasserais de MES terres s'il le faut. Et jamais, jamais je ne reviendrais sur cette décision. Je serais libre. LIBRE!» Il avança, les poings serrés, et siffla «Finies tes taxes injustes, fini cette obligation de ne commercer qu'avec toi! Je ne serais plus JAMAIS une colonie tu m'entends?» La colère lui fit ajouter, d'un ton méprisant «Je ne suis pas là pour financer tes stupidités que tu fais sur le vieux continent.»

Les yeux d'Arthur se plissèrent et il leva la main, sans doute pour infliger une nouvelle claque à c et insolent qui l'avait véritablement mis hors de lui. Mais l'autre saisit son poignet et serra si fort qu'il arracha une grimace à celui qui l'avait élevé. Un léger craquement apprit qu'il serrait trop fort mais il ne s'en souciait pas. L'anglais tenta de se libérer mais sans succès, la force de sa colonie rebelle dépassant de loin la sienne.

- «Tu avais l'intention de faire quoi exactement papa?» Nul doute que ''papa'' était employé ici dans un désir de moquerie et rien de plus. Ou peut-être voulait-il le faire se sentir comme un mauvais parent, ou peut-être était-ce les deux. «Tu n'as pas compris? C'est fini, terminé, ca ne sera plus jamais! Les choses vont changer...vite.

- Alfred lâche moi tout de suite, tu as compris? C'est un ordre!

- Plus jamais je ne suivrais tes ordres!

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de toute ce que j'ai fait pour toi espèce de gamin ingrat!

- Mais j'étais reconnaissant, jusqu'à ce que j'apparaisse pour toi comme une réserve de nourriture et d'argent.

- Alfred...

- C'est fini!

- Alfred écoutes-moi bien...»

_Et Arthur commit son ultime erreur._

Quelques instants plus tard, bien que Matthew ait suivi toute la conversation, il ne comprit pas à quel moment son frère perdit suffisamment son calme pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de leur ''père''. L'anglais percuta le bureau et tomba au sol,se tenant le visage dans sa main gauche. Alfred tourna les talons et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il sortit de la demeure, s'élançant dans la nuit sans regarder où il allait, guider uniquement par son cœur. Il avait franchit un pas ce soir et en ferait d'autres bientôt. Le feu couvait sous la cendre, prêt à se déclencher. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et d'un temps très court.

_Il n'eut pas un regret de soir-là._

_Pas un remord non plus._

_Il ne regarda pas en arrière._

_Jamais il ne revint dans cette maison._

_**Fin**_


End file.
